Mitternachtsparty mit Hobbits
by miranjor
Summary: nächtlicher Hobbitbesuch rettet Ferien und verwüstet Küche


_Disclaimer: Die Figuren aus den Tolkien-Büchern gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir. Ich habe mir lediglich eine Geschichte mit ihnen ausgedacht._

  


**Mitternachtsparty mit Hobbits**

Ferienzeit ist die schönste Zeit und als ich meine Eltern endlich überredet hatte allein in den Urlaub zu fahren, meine kleinen, nervigen Bruder mitzunehmen und mir das Haus allein zu überlassen, war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass diese Ferien der Hammer werden würden. Natürlich erzählte ich meinen Erzeugern nichts von meinem Vorhaben nächtelang Partys zu feiern, alle meine Freunde einzuladen und all das zu tun, was mir meine Eltern nie erlauben würden. Schließlich waren sie mit den Worten: Mach keine Dummheiten! abgefahren. Ich hatte brav genickt und gesagt, dass ich vor lauter Arbeit für die Schule sowieso für nichts anderes Zeit haben würde, was eine glatte Lüge war. Denn diese Ferien waren die ersten, in denen ich endlich mal nichts zu tun hatte. Aber kontrollieren konnten sie das ja nicht und ich hätte mir wahrscheinlich noch ganz andere Geschichten ausgedacht nur um nicht mit ihnen mitzumüssen. Denn wer fährt denn schon bitte freiwillig mit seine Eltern in die Ferien und dann auch noch an die Ostsee?

  


Die Antwort auf diese Frage bekam ich schon sehr bald: Alle meine Freunde! Die fanden anscheinend nichts dabei die ganzen Ferien mit der familiy zu verbringen. Und so fing ich bald an mich zu langweilen. Wären nicht die Fische unseres Aquariums gewesen, ich wäre wohl an Einsamkeit gestorben. So verbrachte ich meine Ferientage damit, mir immer wieder Kein Schwein ruft mich an aus der alten Plattensammlung meines Vaters anzuhören und immer mehr in Depressionen zu versinken. Und anstatt die Nächte mit wilden Partys durchzufeiern, ging ich jeden Abend früh ins Bett, in der Hoffnung, dass der nächste Tag besser werden würde. 

  


Eines Nachts schreckte ich aus meinem Schlaf hoch. Ich hatte einen lauten Krach aus der Küche gehört. Ich saß still und lauschte. Tatsächlich, da war jemand in der Küche. Einbrecher! Was tun? Die Polizei rufen? Keine Chance. Meine Mutter hatte den blödsinnigen Einfall gehabt das Telefon in die Küche zu verlegen und ein zweites hatten wir nicht. Ich beschloss die Sache selber in die Hand zu nehmen. Nicht, dass ich keine Angst gehabt hätte, aber mir war dieser Vorfall durchaus willkommen. Was gibt es in solch öden Ferien denn für einen größeren Nervenkitzel als Einbrecher zu vertreiben? 

  


In meinem Größenwahn schnappte ich mir meinen Tennisschläger aus dem Schrank und schlich auf Zehenspitzen die Treppe hinunter. Unten angekommen drückte ich mich an der Wand entlang bis zur Küchentür. Hier blieb ich erstmal stehen und holte tief Luft. Ich zählte in Gedanken langsam bis drei und stürmte dann mit einem Kriegsgebrüll in die Küche, das wahrscheinlich alle Einbrecher im Umkreis von fünf Kilometern in die Flucht geschlagen hätte. Mein Schrei blieb mir aber gleich im Hals stecken, denn der Anblick, der sich mir bot, löste bei mir eine Schreckensstarre aus. 

  


Alle Küchenschränke waren geöffnet, die Schubladen herausgerissen und der Kühlschrank stand sperrangelweit offen. Jegliche Form von Nahrung und deren Reste waren auf dem Boden und auf dem Tisch verteilt worden. Mitten in diesem Chaos saßen zwei kleine Kerlchen, einer auf einem Stuhl, wobei seine sehr behaarten Füße den Boden nicht im Entferntesten erreichten, ganz zu schweigen von dem anderen, der noch eine Etage höher auf dem Tisch saß. Sie starrten mich mit großen Augen und offenen Mündern an und ich starrte zurück.

  


In die entstandene Stille, war nur das Klatschen eines Marmeladenbrotes zu hören, das dem Murphschen Gesetz folgend natürlich mit der Marmeladenseite aus der Hand des einen Kerls (aus der Hand von dem, der auf dem Tisch saß) auf den Boden fiel. 

  


Nach mehren vergeblichen Anläufen fand ich meine Sprache wieder: presste ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor und umfasste den Griff des Tennisschlägers fester. Meine Eltern würden mich umbringen!

  


Die Münder der beiden klappten mehrere Male auf und zu, bevor sie beide riefen: Er war's! und jeder von ihnen auf den anderen zeigte. Und dann fingen sie an vor meinen Augen zu streiten:

Wieso ich? fuhr der eine (der auf dem Stuhl) den anderen (den auf den Tisch) an.

Weil du Gandalfs Stab geklaut hast! entgegnete der.

Aber es war doch deine idiotische Idee sich irgendwohin zu wünschen, wo es viel zu essen gibt.

Wer wollte denn unbedingt wieder was richtiges zwischen die Zähne bekommen?

Ja, du wohl!

Lüg nicht so! Dir hat das Lembas doch so gestunken.

Gar nicht wahr! Du warst es!

Nein, du!

  


Verwirrt schaute ich von einem zum anderem. Meinen Tennisschläger hatte ich mittlerweile fallen gelassen. Die beiden schenkten mir keinerlei Beachtung mehr! Ähm, hallo? Keine Reaktion. Sie stritten munter weiter. Mittlerweile waren sie so weit, dass sie sich mit dem umherliegenden Essen bewarfen. Könntet ihr beiden vielleicht... Immer noch nichts. Jetzt packte mich die Wut: KÖNNTET IHR ZWEI MIR VIELLEICHT MAL SAGEN, WER IHR SEIT UND WAS IHR HIER ZU SUCHEN HABT? 

  


Augenblicklich hielten sie inne und schauten mich etwas betreten an. 

Wie unhöflich von uns. Wir sollten uns vielleicht erst einmal vorstellen. Also, ich bin Merry und das, er zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger hoch auf den Tisch, Das ist Pippin.

Pippin winkte mir nur von seinem Hochsitz fröhlich herunter. Sprechen konnte er nicht, denn er hatte den Mund schon wieder voll. 

  


Ich rutschte mit dem Rücken an der Wand herunter. Meine Wut war schon wieder verflogen und hatte der Verzweiflung Platz gemacht. Wie sollte ich die Küche nur jemals wieder in Ordnung bringen? Ich bin tot, tot, tot... murmelte ich vor mich hin und schloss die Augen.

  


Ich hörte, wie Merry zu Pippin sagte: Was hat er denn? und Pippin antworten (er musste jetzt wohl geschluckt haben): Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hat er Hunger? Ich öffnete die Augen wieder und sah, wie Merry vom Stuhl sprang und mit den Worten Dem kann man abhelfen. in Richtung Kühlschrank stiefelte. 

  


Wie vom Blitz getroffen war ich mit einem Satz wieder auf den Beinen, hastete in wilder Verzweiflung hinterher, hechtete an Merry vorbei und warf mich vor den Kühlschrank. Ihr fasst hier nichts mehr an, hörst du? Gar nichts mehr! Merry blinzelte mich etwas verwirrt an: Keinen Hunger?

Schweigen. 

  


Weisst du, fing Pippin plötzlich an, wir können hier auch alles wieder aufräumen, wenn du willst. Hurra, endlich hatte er mein Problem erkannt! Es wäre äußerst freundlich, wenn ihr das tun könntet.

  


, sagte Merry mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen im Gesicht, dann ist ja alles klar. Kein Problem. Aber erstmal... wird gegessen. Und mit diesen Worten drückte er sich an mir vorbei und fing an den Kühlschrank weiter zu durchwühlen. Ich stand nur sprachlos hinter ihm während Käse, Wurst und leere Joghurtbecher (den Joghurt hatten sie also auch schon gefunden) mir nur so um die Ohren flogen.

  


Nach einer Weile tauchte Merrys Kopf aus den Tiefen des Kühlschranks wieder auf. Wie wär's mit Omelett? Pippin klatschte in die Hände: Au, ja! Dann wandte er sich an mich: Du auch? Ich brachte nur ein: heraus.

  


War das jetzt ein Ja oder ein Nein? fragte Pippin Merry.

Ich glaube das war ein Ja.

Er schaufelte sich bestimmt ein Dutzend Eier auf den Arm, wobei ihn Pippin tatkräftig beim Beladen unterstützte (wie er allein vom Tisch herunter gekommen war, war mir genauso unklar, wie wie er da überhaupt hoch gekommen war). Die Hälfte der Eier fiel ihnen dabei zwar herunter, aber das kümmerte sie nicht weiter. Fiel ja in dem ganzen Chaos eh nicht auf, dass noch etwas mehr auf dem Boden rumlag. Schließlich stand Merry auf und sah zu mir auf: Wo ist denn hier die Feuerstelle? Ich war mittlerweile zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ich eigentlich gute Miene zu dem Spiel machen könnte. Wenn sie das wirklich wieder alles aufräumen würden. Außerdem hatte ich tatsächlich Hunger.

  


Ich führte den unter seiner Last ächzenden Merry zum Herd, erklärte ihm schnell wie er funktionierte (irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er so was zum ersten Mal sah) und suchte unsere große Pfanne. Merkwürdigerweise fand ich sie im Mülleimer, weshalb ich sie für den Gebrauch nicht mehr akzeptabel fand. Wir mussten wohl mit einer kleineren Vorlieb nehmen. 

  


Während Merry anfing zu kochen, fragte mich Pippin, ob wir denn auch was Gutes zum Trinken im Haus hätten. Mir war klar, was er damit meinte, aber ich hatte absolut nicht gegen ein bißchen Alkohol einzuwenden. Auch nicht gegen etwas mehr. Also durchsuchten wir beide das Haus nach diversen Alkoholika, wobei wir es schafften auch die restlichen Räume dem Zustand der Küche anzupassen. Ich tröstete mich mit dem Gedanken, dass meine zwei kleinen Freunde ja versprochen hatten wieder aufzuräumen. Sie hatte ja nicht gesagt, dass sie nur die Küche wieder in Ordnung bringen wollten.

  


Was wir dann alles zusammentrugen erstaunte selbst mich. Dass sich noch ein halber Kasten Bier im Keller befand, hatte ich gewusst, aber was sonst noch alles im Haus verteilt gewesen war, war für mich eine komplette Überraschung. Im Wohnzimmer fand ich in den Vitrine noch eine halbvolle Flasche Sherry, in einem Küchenschrank fand sich eine ganze Flaschen Rum und Rotwein und im Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters entdeckte Pippin im Aktenschrank eine leider nur noch zu einem Viertel volle Flasche Wodka. 

  


Mit unseren kehrten Pippin und ich triumphierend in die Küche zurück. Eigentlich hatte ich schon fast damit gerechnet, dass Merry die halbe Küche abgefackelt hatte, aber Kochen konnte er anscheinend besser als Ordnung halten. Die Eierschalen hatte er jedenfalls einfach zu dem restlichen Müll auf den Boden fallen lassen. 

  


An das, was dann folgte kann ich mich nur noch bruchstückhaft erinnern. Was ich noch weiß ist, dass Pippin, nachdem wir neben den Omeletts noch das Bier und den Sherry geleert hatten, seinen Stammplatz von auf den Tisch auf unter den Tisch verlegte, wo er, so von Müll, Essen und Essenresten begraben, dass nur noch seine Füße hervorlugten, selig vor sich hin schnorchelte.

  


Merry und ich machten uns derweil über den Rum und dann über den Rotwein her. Als wir schließlich bei den Whisky angelangt waren erzählte mir Merry die wahnsinnig spannende Geschichte von irgendeinen Ring, den er und Pippin mit ein paar anderen Freunden vernichten müssten und ich war viel zu betrunken um ihm nicht zu glauben.

  


Nachdem wir auch noch den Whisky geleert hatten saßen wir beide Rücken an Rücken auf dem Boden und beobachteten fasziniert wie sich die Küche, oder vielmehr das, was einmal ein Küche gewesen war, sich mal in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung um uns drehte, sich nach rechts und links verzerrte oder sich auf den Kopf stellte.

  


Plötzlich klingelte es, ich erhob mich etwas mühsam und torkelte in den Flur. Nachdem ich aus Versehen einmal die WC- und dann die Wohnzimmertür geöffnet hatte, fand ich schließlich die Haustür und öffnete sie. Draußen stand alter Mann mit einem langen, grauen Bart und einem riesigen Schlapphut auf dem Kopf.

  


Schie müschen Janjalf sein, der Tschau...Tschau... Tschauberer. (Woher ich das wusste kann ich heute absolut nicht mehr sagen). Janjalf der Graue. Odda war's Janjalf der Blaue? Na, is ja auch egal.

Mein Gegenüber maß mich nur mit kaltem, abschätzenden Blick. Wo sind sie? fragte er schneidender Stimme.

Meinen schie Merry und Pippin oder Pippin und Merry?

  


Gandalf war mittlerweile wohl zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass mit mir nicht viel anzufangen sei und wollte sich an mir ins Haus schieben. Ich machte einen Schritt (oder so etwas ähnliches) zur Seite. Imma nur herein, die Herr'n, abba hübsch hintaeinanda, ja? 

  


Da Gandalf nur dem grölenden Gesang von Merry, das aus der Küche schallte, nachgehen musste, brauchte er nicht lange um die beiden zu finden. Ich war ihm dabei nämlich keine große Hilfe. Er baute sich ihm Türrahmen zu seiner vollen Größe auf und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. 

  


Peregrin Tuk und Meriadoc Brandybock (wer zum Teufel war denn das?), was habt ihr wieder angestellt? rief er mit Donnerstimme. Pippins Hand kam aus dem Abfallberg unter dem Tisch hervor und winkte Gandalf zu. Merry war aufgestanden und schwankte Gandlaf entgegen, wobei er mehrere Male gefährlich Schlagseite bekam.

  


Gandalf, mein Lieblingstschauberer, isch bin ja soo froh, disch zu seh'n. lallte er und als er das Gleichgewicht vollends verlor, machte Gandalf keinerlei Anstalten ihn aufzufangen. Merry benutzte sein Bein als Stütze um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, gab das aber bald auf. Anscheinend gefiel ihm aber das Bein des Zauberers, denn er ließ es nicht wieder los, sondern rieb sich daran wie eine junge Katze und fing plötzlich an wie irre zu kichern. 

  


Gandalf hatte jetzt endgültig die Schnauze voll.

  


Er schnappte sich Merry und klemmte ihn sich unter den rechten Arm. Dann fischte er den heftig protestierenden Pippin unter dem Tisch hervor und klemmte ihn sich unter den linken Arm. So beladen fegte er, irgend welche Flüche in seinen Bart hinein murmelnd, die ich nicht verstand, mit wehendem Mantel aus der Küche und dann ganz aus dem Haus.

  


Kaum war die Haustür ins Schloss gefallen, wurde ich schlagartig wieder nüchtern. Ich war allein. Diese Tatsache und dass es am Zustand des Hauses aber unübersehbar war, dass ich nicht allein gewesen war, riefen bei mir eine Übelkeit hervor, die nicht nur vom übermäßigen Alkoholgenuss stammen konnte. Merry und Pippin hatten ihr Versprechen nicht gehalten. Sie hatten nicht aufgeräumt. Ich sank in die Abfallberge überließ und mich dem Delirium.

  



End file.
